


I Need Your Help Summoning The Ghost Of a Dead Clown

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I Need Your Help Summoning The Ghost Of a Dead Clown

* Wanda didn’t know how Vision would react to what she was about to ask him to do, but she had to try. When they were kids, Wanda and Pietro had a tradition. Every Halloween, they would try to summon the ghost of a famous clown that was murdered in the 1940s. Unfortunately, Pietro was gone now and Halloween just wouldn’t be the same without him. She couldn’t handle this year without at least trying to keep the tradition alive, so she knocked on Vision’s bedroom door.*

Vision: Wanda? What are you doing here? I thought you’d be at the party with the others. 

Wanda: I need your help with something, but you can’t make fun of me. 

Vision: I would never make fun of you. 

Wanda: In that case, I need your help summoning the ghost of a dead clown.

Vision: I beg your pardon?

Wanda: I need your help summoning the ghost of a dead clown. Pietro and I would do it every year and I don’t think I could stand for it to stop. I need some little piece of the way things were and you’re the only person here I trust enough to ask for help.

Vision: In that case, I’d be happy to assist you. What do we need to do?

Wanda: Thank you so much! We’re going to need floating tea lights, bowls of water, a red blanket, and a panflute. I have the flute, blanket, and candles in my closet, but I still need to get the bowls of water. It would be super helpful if you could set out the blanket on my floor. 

Vision: I can do that.

Wanda: Perfect. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Thanks again for doing this. It really means a lot. I know it sounds kind of stupid, but it’s important to me. 

Vision: Nothing that causes me to spend time with you could ever be stupid.

Wanda: Thanks. I’m glad you feel that way.

*They got the supplies together and arranged the candles in a circle on the blanket. *

Vision: Okay, what now? 

Wanda: This is when Pietro and I would hold hands and chant the present tense conjugations of the Latin verb “esse” four times. 

Vision: Why?

Wanda: It’s the only thing we knew how to chant in Latin. 

Vision: Fair enough.

Together: Sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt. Sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt. Sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt. Sum, es, est, sumus, estis, sunt.

Wanda: Okay. Now we close our eyes and I play a very specific tune on the panflute. If it works, which it never has but there’s a first time for everything, the ghost should be here when we open our eyes.

*Vision smiled to himself as Wanda began to play. He knew ghosts weren’t real, so he had taken one of Tony’s hologram projectors, hidden it, and rigged it to show a ghost clown flying around the room. He closed his eyes and when Wanda said to open them, the hologram “ghost” seemed to come up from under the blanket and float towards the ceiling, circling the fan three times. It then disappeared.* 

Wanda: Holy bananas, that actually worked! Pietro would be so happy. He always knew the stories were true. 

Vision: Perhaps it was your brother who sent him to you tonight. 

Wanda: Perhaps.


End file.
